


Two Lives One Body

by flamezcl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 2 Different Lives, Alternate Universe - High School, Assassins, Contract Killings, Doing the Wrong Thing for the Right Purpose, Eren Is Not Crazy, Eren Needs Kyoya, Eren is semi-bipolar, Family Issues, Gen, M/M, Mention of alcohol, New Job, Secret Serum, Secrets, Slight Molestation, Voices In Heads, Yes he is, levi is awesome, mention of drugs, money problems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamezcl/pseuds/flamezcl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"High school is the worst. Especially when Captain Eyebrows over here is the leader of a freaking cult!"</p><p>"Hey, brat, can you shut up for one second. Now do you want my help or not?"</p><p>".....was that a rhetorical question?"</p><p>"I'm going to kill you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Lives One Body

**Author's Note:**

> ALRIGHT!! I have been putting off this story for weeks! And now that it's almost school time, I knew that I had to upload this before I won't have any more time. I am soo happy with how this turned out and I can assure that THIS fic actually will have a plot, unlike my other failed fics. I'm so disappointed in them...but this one is my baby! *whispers quickly* Eren is my baby. Anyways hopefully you will like this story as much as I do!
> 
> Enjoy!^^

“Eren, get your lazy butt up! It’s the first day of school!”

I didn’t reply and tried to sink further into the covers. The door busted open and an angry savage bear called ‘Mom’ entered the room.

“Eren T. Jaeger, if you don’t get your stupid behind up right now, I’m going to beat you until you’re black and blue!”

I rolled over and groaned, “Alright, alright, I’m up.”

Mom whacked me on the back of my head, “You’re 17 years old and a sophomore, act like it.”

“Yes, mom,” I winced and rubbed the aching spot.

Mom ruffled my hair, “Hurry up, you don’t want to be late.”

“Moooom!” I whined and swatted her hands.

She laughed and left my messy room that desperately needed cleaning. I sighed and got up from my soft, comfy bed to relieve myself and ‘wash’ my body.  
I may not have perfect hygiene, but I like to think that my good looks make up for it.

I put on my swag outfit that consisted of black ripped skinny jeans, a loose-fitting tank top, a leather jacket, combat leather boots, and some kick butt sunglasses. I grabbed my phone, earbuds, and my backpack. I hesitated on my wallet but decided I didn’t need it because I’d be taking the school bus, not the city bus. I ran downstairs to a steaming breakfast of…nothing.

I furrowed my brows and glared at my mom who’s standing there nonchalant, “You didn’t cook?”

“Nope. Make your own breakfast or go buy some.”

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair, “You know that I barely have any cash. I’m so low, I can barely order of the dollar menu at McDonalds!”

Mom crossed her arms, “That reminds me, get a job. I’m not going to keep supplying you with money. I can barely scrape enough money to keep this family afloat. It’s hard enough working the night shift at the hospital, but now I have to probably get another job or work another shift to pay for your college tuition.”

I poured some cereal in my mouth and washed it down with milk while trying to reply, “Sorry, Mom. I’ll do my best,” I hugged her and kissed her cheek. 

I swung my backpack onto my arm and waved while running to the door, “Bye, Mom! I’ll see you tomorrow!”

Mom waved goodbye and smiled, “Have a good first day at school, sweetie!”

I know.

She calls me ‘sweetie’. Shut up.

I ran to the bus stop and got there just in time because the bus was pulling up as I gasped for breath. 

Christa, my cousin, was already waiting for me and she put her hands on her hips and shook her head, “It wouldn’t do you any good if you were late on the first day.”

“But I’m here, aren’t I?”

Christa facepalmed and then walked up the steps to get on the bus and I did the same. I walked to the back of the bus where the ‘cool kids’ hang out, but the bus driver called us low-lives. Mikasa and Armin were sitting on the left side of the bus in the 2nd to last seats, and Marco and Connie were sitting on the other side. Christa sat down in the very back seat on the left side and Jean was already sitting on the right.

Now, the thing about the back seats is that there are 3 of them, so, of course, I sat down in the middle because I’m the most important, obviously.

“What’s up peasants,” I crossed my arms and legs, “Your king is back.”

Armin turned around and rolled his eyes, “You’re so stupid, Eren. And nobody would want to be a part of your kingdom anyways.”

Connie laughed, “Yeah, dude, no one wants to follow your dumb self. We’d all go brain dead like you.”

I glared at the two of them and huffed, “You guys are the absolute _worst_.”

Marco snorted and turned around, “So what did you guys do this summer?”

“Sleep.”

“Sleep.”

“Sleep.”

“Wrestled an alligator.”

All eyes were on Christa as she twirled a golden lock, “JK! I slept as well.”

Marco threw up his arms, “Man you all _suck_!”

Jean crossed his arms and legs and raised an eyebrow, “Alright, then what did you do this summer?”

Marco scratched the back of his head and mumbled, “Sleep.”

I laughed, “You hypocrite!”

He grinned sheepishly and everybody else laughed.

A loud **VRRRR** was heard as a motorcycle pulled up next to our bus. The rider’s outfit was almost the same as mine and everything from the bike to his helmet was black as well.

Jean elbowed me in the ribs, “Hey that guy could be your long lost brother, Eren.”

Everybody laughed and I rolled my eyes. It wasn’t long before we reached Sharpview High.

The bus stopped at the side entrance to the towering building and the driver yelled, “GET OFF MY BUS!”

Everybody ran off but not before I patted his arm and said, “Don’t worry, it’s just hormones. One day your period will stop.”

The bus driver roared and I quickly hopped off the bus before he would commit a homicide. I ran to my crew who were shaking their heads and laughing.

Connie slapped my back, “You’re going to be in detention on the first day, man. Calm down.”

I laughed and slapped his back harder, “Hit me again and you’ll wake up in a bathtub of ice and your kidneys gone.”

He chuckled nervously and sweat dropped, “Sure thing, dude.”

Now, it’s probably because of the cool, relaxing aura that I put out and the way I look, which is easygoing, but some kid decided to run up behind me because I guess I looked like easy prey and kicked me. But before he could make contact, I grabbed his foot from behind and twisted it to where he fell down on his butt.

I smiled and crouched down, “If you try to attack me again, I will rip your legs out of their sockets and whack you with them so hard that you'd die on impact.”

During the whole ordeal, everybody except Mikasa left.

I jogged over, “Hey, we better go before we’re late for class.”

She looked startled, “Wait, what’d you say?”

I grabbed her hand and rushed inside before the bell could ring, “Are you ok? You seem kind of dazed and distant.”

She sighed, “It wasn’t just sleeping that I did over the summer. My parents want to throw me out. We don’t have enough money to keep supplying for me and them, so they said as soon as I turn 18, they want me to leave. But I don’t have anywhere to go…”

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, “I’d like to help, but I don’t know what to do.”

Mikasa waved me off, “No, no. It’s fine. I didn’t expect for you to help me.”

Rude.

I love Mikasa, but it dwindles every day.

\---.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.---

“So, I hope you all have been refreshed in Algebra once again.”

I groaned and banged my head against the desk.

Our Algebra II teacher, Mr. Smith, turned to me and asked, “Something wrong, Mr. Jaeger?”

I threw my hands up, “Yes, there is! Finally, thank you for noticing! I hate math and I’m hungry. We have like a few seconds ‘til lunch and you’re still going to hold us captive here. You should be very ashamed of yourself.”

He raised one of his caterpillar eyebrows, “Well if you don’t like it, then why’d you come to this class?”

“Reasons that I don’t have to explain to you.”

He crossed his arms and leaned against the board, “Then why don’t you explain I to the principal—”

**RIIIIIING**

“Oh, look. Time flies when you’re having fun, “I gathered my things and ran out the door yelling, “See you, Teach!”

A few seconds later, Armin jogged next to me, “Already making trouble on the first day. Tsk, tsk, tsk.”

“Shut up Armin. You know that I can’t stand math and I hate it when the teachers drag on and on about it.”

“That’s their job. You can be so stupid sometimes, Eren. Anyways, I can help you after school if you want?”

My eye twitched, “I’m going to ignore that first comment. And no, I don’t need help. I’ll be just fine on my own.

“Alright, just know that I’ll be here for you.”

I nodded and we ran as fast as we could to get to the cafeteria so we could get our food before the stampede comes. We got our god awful food and sat down at our table which was the closest to the doors and windows. My squad and I chose this spot because if anything ever goes down, we’ll be the first to make a break for it.  
Every man for himself.

By the time we sat down, the whole café was filled to the brim. Everybody except Mikasa and Christa were already sitting down and eating.

Jean looked around, “Man, the inmates are running the asylum.”

“Yeah, good thing we got here early,” Marco agreed.

Connie put down his fork and stopped eating, “Hey, why were you here so early?”

Armin narrowed his eyes, “Did you guys do something illegal?”

Jean threw up his arms, “What on God’s green Earth would we do that’s illegal?”

“Other than drugs, sex, violence, alcohol, theft, gangs—”

“Alright, alright! We get it!” Jean yelled.

“The teacher let us out early because we had to use the bathroom,” Marco answered.

“Simultaneously?” Armin raised an eyebrow.

Connie crossed his arms, “Very suspicious.”

Jean hollered, “Fine we said that so we could get our candy stash from the lunch ladies.”

“Ha!” Connie pointed accusingly at the 2 guilty people, “I knew you two were doing something. C’mon, cough it up.”

Jean sighed and Marco reached into his backpack and pulled out a huge bag of candy, “Every week, from now on, the lunch ladies are going to get a bag of candy just for us because we helped out in the cafeteria last year”

“Dude, that’s so unfair, trying to keep it for you. Lend us some, too,” I complained.

“Rgh, fine,” Jean got 3 smaller bags and filled it to the brim and gave it to each of us, “You better be happy.”

Armin inspected his share, “Very.”

Jean huffed and Marco patted his back. Our blonde and raven babes ran over, panting when they finally got to us.

Christa put a hand over her heart, “Omigod. Our stupid P.E. teacher made us run extra laps. I literally can’t even right now.”

Mikasa froze, “Christa…”

“Yeah?”

“We forgot our lunch bags in the locker room…”

Both girls looked like they were ready to cry, so I decided to be their savior, “It’s alright, you two. You can sit next to me and have my food. I don’t want this questionable goop anyways,” I turned to Jean who was sitting on my right and glared, “Move or I’ll shove this fork in your eye.”

Jean scoffed but moved anyways because he knew I was serious when it came to my favorite women.

The two girls were so happy and sat down next to me, “Thank you so much, cuz!”

“Yeah, Eren, you’re a real lifesaver.”

I smirked and put my arms around them, “I got 2 hot chicks thanking me.”

Armin snickered, “Yeah, but one’s your cousin and the other would never date you.”

I stared dejectedly at the glop in my tray, “Thanks, Armin. You’re the best friend an Eren could ever ask for.”

Everybody laughed and I soon forgot my depressed mood and joined them.

It seemed like it was going to be a great year.

\---.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.---

It was finally almost time to go home. I just had one more period to get through, and then I was home free. All I had left was P.E. which was great because I love to exercise. Jean and I exited the locker room into the gym where most people were already there. We love coming fashionably late.

Christa just calls us late.

We sat down and waited for the coach to come out of his office. It was 10 more minutes until he finally showed up. But what was unsettling was that he had a huge needle and a bottle of partially empty beer.

We all scrambled to our feet as he slurred, “IIIII hate…k’ds. Yy-yooo…s-stupid……BRATS! Drriiiving m-mmeee, to-to d-drinnnnking,” he gripped the needle tighter,  
“Hooow… ‘bout ww-weee havvvvve…some FUN!”

We ran out as fast as we could and I yelled at everybody, “GO! Get Principal Pixis, now!

They scurried off, leaving me with a drunk, psychotic, and possibly high teacher.

Fear gripped me as I heard a voice right behind me, “so you stayed to come and play with me, boy? How brave of you.”

The coach grabbed me with one arm and ran a hand down my chest with another. I shuddered and struggled to get out of his vice-like grip. He squeezed tighter to the point where I was losing oxygen, so I decided that I would stop struggling and when I got the chance, would kick his butt. He exhaled his foul breath over my head and continued to explore my body with his hand. He brushed over my no-no spot and I tensed.

‘He’s going to rape me. This is so not good. Where is that stupid principal?!?’

He bent down and started to roll up my P.E. shorts. He rubbed his grimy hands over the skin on my thigh and started to squeeze. I was silent during the whole procedure, not wanting to anger the coach.

“Hm, perfect.”

I just realized that he stopped slurring and that he seemed sober.

‘So, was it just an act to get one of us and rape us? How stupid are we?’

I kept silent even when he slung me over his shoulder and stated, “I’m not going to rape you if that’s what you think. I’m not into little boys.”

I growled on the inside, ‘I’m not little.’

He walked into the coach’s office and threw me on the desk, “Keep your head back and don’t move. If you do,” he took out a pistol and aimed at my head, “I’ll shoot.”

I glared but agreed, “Fine.”

“Now this isn’t going to hurt. Eh, who am I kidding? It’s going to hurt a lot!”

He shoved the needle from before into the same thigh he examined earlier and I screamed a blood-curdling kind of scream. I shut my eyes tightly as the pain engulfed my entire body, making it feel like Satan was dancing upon my skin, or somebody was shooting me thousands of times with lava bullets. Coach held me down while I was convulsing on the table with unspeakable pain, until finally, it stopped.

When I opened my eyes again, I felt like a new person. It’s that feeling you get when you drink 20 cups of coffee and then drink 50 cans of Red Bull. When I looked around the room, everything was much clearer. Colors were brighter and outlines were sharper. When I inhale, a butt load of smells assaulted my poor nose and I could hear all the way to the grocery store across the street. I sat up and put my hands behind me on the desk to support me.

“Oi! Watch it! You’re going to seriously injure yourself. You broke a jar in your tantrum so there’s glass everywhere.”

I scoffed, but lifted a hand and raised my eyebrows in surprise. Glass shards were embedded in my hands, and deeply. But the weird thing was that I couldn’t feel the pain I normally would. I recklessly pulled the shard out and blood started to gush profusely from the wound.

The coach crossed his arms, “So, you don’t feel that?”

I shook my head and continued to stare at my hands. I widened my eyes and gave a little yelp as the opening in my skin started to close rapidly.

“Heh and fast healing.”

I held my head as it started pounding like somebody was banging away at it with a hammer.

‘LET ME OUT!’

I froze as an unexpected voice suddenly cried out.

“Wh-who are you?” I asked frightened.

“You don’t need to know, you stupid kid,” the coach snarled.

I furrowed my brows in confusion and then the voice piped up again, ‘Shhhh, nobody can hear me but you. I’m Ryugami. I’m inside your head. So I suggest that you not shout at that you can hear voices that nobody else can.’

I sighed and shook my head, ‘I’m going crazy… And I’m going to regret this but my name’s Eren. Why are you in my head?’

‘I don’t know! Why are you asking me?!’

‘Because I thought you had an answer. That’s why most people ask questions,’ I replied sarcastically.

I could practically feel him roll his eyes, ‘Well, it seems like I can’t get out.’

‘And I don’t know how to get you out.’

‘I guess I’m stuck here.’

‘I guess you are.’

‘…’

‘…’

‘Whatever, I’m going to kill this guy.’

‘Okay…’

Wait what.

‘I said I was going to kill the guy right in front of you. ♪ Goodnight Ereeen~! ♪

And at that moment, I blacked out.

\---.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.---

When I woke back up again, a bright light assaulted my eyes, stinging them to high heaven. I groaned and rubbed them as I sat up in what felt like a bed from the nurse’s room. As my eyes adjusted, I looked around and confirmed my theory.

Definitely the infirmary.

‘No kidding, Sherlock.’

God, that guy is still here.

‘You can’t hide any of your thoughts from and that hurt my feelings. Rude.’

‘Tch, whatever man.’

‘Oh, and your welcome.’

‘For what?’

‘For beating up your coach.’

WHAT.

‘Jeez, no need to yell.’

A tall blonde man busted into the room and ran over to me, “Eren, are you ok?”

“Umm, yeah? Wait a second… Mr. Smith?”

Mr. Smith put a hand over his heart, “Oh, thank God. There was blood everywhere. All over the desk, the floor, the walls. What happened to you in there?”

“Um, not to be rude, Mr. Smith, but why are you so concerned about me right now? I thought you would hate me after how I acted in class.”

He waved me off and laughed, “Of course I wouldn’t hate you, especially if one of my students gets hurt. And I do understand how you feel about math; I’ll try to do better in the future. And if you are ever struggling, we can always have a one-on-one if you want.”

I smiled, “Thanks, Mr. Smith. And I’m alright,” I put a hand on my head, “But I don’t remember what happened in the room.”

It’s not that I didn’t remember, I just didn’t want to be labeled as crazy.

‘Wuss.’

‘Shut up, Ryu.’

“Come,” Mr. Smith held out a hand.

I grabbed his freakishly large bear hand and he pulled me up with his manly man strength. He walked out the room and down the hallways and I followed him like a lost puppy. We ended up in his classroom and he sat down on his desk and I sat down on a student desk in front of him.

“Sooo.”

“Alright, it’s time to drop the acts. We both know that you remember what happened to you. You don’t have to be afraid, I won’t judge you.”

I sighed, “Fine. The guy started groping me all over like a pervert and then he inspected my left thigh I think it was, pretty intently, and then took me into the office. He put me on the desk and then stuck a huge syringe into the same thigh and there was intense pain. Like out of this world. Then my vision and everything else got better like I could see, smell, and hear better. Then I got cut by some glass really bad, but I couldn’t feel the pain. Then the wound started healing really fast. Then I blacked out.”

I decided to leave out the part about Ryu. I don’t want to be called crazy.

‘Yeah, I already told you not to do that.’

‘Will you SHUT UP!’

‘…’

‘Thank you,’ I thought exasperated.

Mr. Smith tapped a finger on his mouth, “Hm, it seems like whatever what was in that needle made it to where your senses are heightened and evolved you as a human being. Interesting…”

It just occurred to me that I had passed out for unknown hours and that I might have missed the bus to get home.

“Hey, teach?”

“Yes, Eren?”

“What time is it?”

Mr. Smith checked his watch, “I believe it is 8:47.”

*censor*

I yelled, “Ohh no! I am so late! And I didn’t even bring my wallet today, I won’t have money to get on the city bus and hitch a ride home! I am so dead!”

Mr. Smith chuckled, “It’s alright, Eren. I have a friend who can help you get home. We’ll talk later. Goodbye, Eren.”

I waved and sprinted out of the room and out of the building. The fresh night air rushed into my nasal passages and I took a deep breath. Letting the smells of fast food restaurants and gasoline engulf me.

“You look like you just took a roofie, kid.”

I swiveled around at the unexpected deep voice and found a short man with raven hair and piercing slate grey eyes leaning against a tree with his arms crossed, “Is your name Eren Jaeger?”

“Yeeeeaaaah?”

The man huffed loudly, “Awesome, I have a brat to take care of.”

I called after him, “Wait, did Mr. Smith ask you to take me home?”

The dude ignored me and I was PO’d. He stormed away to that sleek black motorcycle that my friends and I saw that morning.

“Hey, I saw you this morning when I was on the bus.”

“Yeah, well, I couldn’t be bothered with even sparing a glance at a scrawny little kid like you.”

‘OOO Shots fired! Get rekt!’

‘Shut. Up.’

The man put on his helmet and swung his leg over the bike.

He turned his head toward me and glared, “You coming or what?”

‘You better go before he murders you.’

‘I know.’

I hurried over to the impatient man and got on behind him.

He sighed, “Now if you don’t want to fall off, then I suggest you hold my waist, and if you try to cop a feel, I will chop off your hands.

I replied fearfully, “Yes, sir.”

He started the motorcycle and took off. I held on for dear life and buried my face in the crook of the other man’s neck.

“Oi, brat. You can’t see much of the scenery like that.”

I immediately looked up and apologized quickly, “I am so sorry! I didn’t mean to—”

I trailed off as the view took my breath away and watched as all the colors started to blend together into a beautiful masterpiece. The usual sounds of blaring honking were lost as the wind whipped across my face. The only word I can use to describe that experience is magical.

“I bet you’ve never been on a motorcycle, huh, brat?”

I inhaled deeply, “No. Never. It’s so beautiful.”

“Just like me?”

I spluttered and he snickered, “I’m just teasing. You don’t have to be so uptight.”

“Well, I don’t even know you. I don’t even know your name!” I almost threw my hands up but then realized I’d probably be road paste if I did.

“Levi.”

I leaned my head on his shoulder, “I like that name a lot. Very mysterious. And…thanks for taking me home. I appreciate it, Levi.”

“Thanks and your welcome, brat. You’re a good kid.”

“Heh thanks.”

“Too bad we have to kidnap you.”

This day just keeps getting worse and worse.

‘Hahaha! They got you good!’

“Where are you even taking me?”

“To the Underground.”

Like that explains everything. This day can’t get any worse.

‘That’s what you think.’

‘Shut your face.’

‘I don’t even have a face right now. And anyways that’s impossible.’

‘Shut uUUUUUUP!’

Levi suddenly turned left, almost making me fly off the bike. We stopped in an alley and not a good one either. No, it was rat infested and cockroach infested. Pretty  
much everything infested.

“Off, now,” Levi commanded.

I quickly jumped off and brushed the imaginary dust off of me. Levi got off and grabbed my hand. He led me to a dumpster then crossed his arms.

I stood there unsure and he sighed, “God, brat. Push the freaking thing. I don’t like getting dirty.”

I shrugged and pushed the oversized garbage can like he wanted me to.

“Alright, that’s good enough.”

I stopped and looked down at the ground, which instead of more concrete, was a metal trap door. Levi knelt down and knocked on it rhythmically.

“Password?” a woman’s voice asked.

“I swear to God, it’s me you dip*censor*. Open up before I chop your head off.”

The lady on the other side cackled and I cringed, “HAHAHA, I love it!! Off with your head, Red Queen style!”

The door swung open violently and revealed a woman with messy red hair, “Hi, Leviiiiii. Oooo~! Fresh meat!”

She grabbed me and pulled me down the hole, “Mmmm, the boss has great taste,” she slapped my butt, “Off with you!”

I furrowed my brows and rubbed my burning booty.

Levi rolled his eyes and pointed to a sofa, “Go, sit. The boss will be here soon.”

I did as he instructed and sat on the surprisingly comfy couch while wondering who this ‘boss’ is. A man with blonde hair and nice facial hair sat down next to me and started to sniff me. I looked around; worried for this guy’s health then he stopped and nodded his head once, and then crossed his arms and legs. I rubbed my invaded skin and shuddered when I recalled what happened just seconds ago.

‘What a weird place,’ I thought.

‘Yeah, no kidding.’

‘I wonder what they want with me.’

‘Looks like you’re going to find out.’

“Hello again, Eren.”

I tensed as I heard the familiar voice. I turned abruptly to the man who was none other than my math teacher, Mr. Smith.

‘Ooo, things just got interesting.’

“I guess not all acts were dropped, huh, teach.”

“I bet you are wondering what you’re doing here and why we took you.”

‘Ha, that guy is dead wrong. In fact, your brain is practically empty.’

‘Shhhh.’

‘Sorry.’

“Yeah,” I lied right through my teeth. 

I was still really hung up on the fact that the guy who was sniffing me before might be mental or something and somebody needs to be alerted of that fact.

He pointed to the scowling raven, “You’ve already met Levi,” he pointed to the redheaded woman and she waved excitedly, “That’s Hanji,” he pointed at the blonde man next to me, “That’s Mike. And, oh, if he sniffed you, it’s because he can tell someone’s personality by how they smell.

‘Poor sap. Bet you didn’t shower.’

‘You betted right. Too bad there’s no money in it for you.’

‘Aww man.’

I grinned inwardly and my teacher continued, “And my name is Erwin. I’m the leader of this operation.”

“And what exactly is this ‘operation’.”

“We are a group of assassins.”

I could’ve died right then and there.

I am in a room full of deadly killers…

‘Good going.’

I didn’t dignify Ryu with a response, instead asked, “And what would…wonderful people like yourselves want with little ol’ me?”

“Well, you see, Eren, we’ve been watching you for a very long time—”

‘Stalkers.’

“—and we’ve decided that you seem worthy of us. You have natural skills and are very quick and stealthy. We need someone like you.”

“We need someone expendable.”

“ _Levi_!”

“Bite me.”

Erwin sighed and continued, “We don’t work for the government, instead, we work for ourselves. But we do get good pay, nonetheless.”

I raised an eyebrow.

Hanji spoke up, “Yeah! We get about 10k for each of us every job we take!”

I widened my eyes, ‘Do you know what I could get with 10 grand?!”

‘A life.’

‘…you’re an *censor*hole.’

‘Thank you.’

“That’s… a lot of money. But you guys seem more like mercenaries to me.”

“We are nothing like those big, fat, stupid, reckless, ugly bags of flesh. (A/N: Deadpool is literally crying right now).

“Sorry… But, um, I don’t think I could kill anyone, no matter what you’d pay me.”

Erwin sighed, “Look, Eren. That serum you were injected with, it’s dangerous. We want to make sure that you and everyone around you are safe.”

I hesitated, “What do you mean?”

“I wasn’t telling you the whole truth. The blood that was all over the room was mostly the beat up coach's blood. We can’t identify him because his face is so unrecognizable and all records of him were erased. He was beaten to near death with a chair and stabbed multiple times with glass shards that were nearby. The thing is, you didn’t have any wounds but you had his blood all over your P.E. uniform. But you were passed out. We think that you did it.”

‘You’re welcome.’

I shook uncontrollably with rage and bloodlust I didn’t even know I had.

‘Ryu?’

“Yeah?’

‘I’m going to find a way to kill you. And that’s not a threat, it’s a promise. I ‘m going to make you pay—”

A warm hand took hold of mine and I immediately calmed. I looked down and Levi was kneeling between my legs.

‘What an interesting position.’

‘I. Will. Murder. You.’

“Calm down, brat. He’s tired, Erwin. I’ll take him home.”

Levi stood up and pulled me up with him, but Erwin stopped us, “Hold on,” he gave me a slip of paper and I put it in my pocket, “Here, call me when you have a change of heart.”

I nodded and followed Levi out into the nasty-infested air. We hopped on his motorcycle and he started driving me home.

“You’re a really good kid. Better than most brats I’ve met.”

Then why do you still call me a ‘brat’?”

“Don’t question me.”

“Sorry, Levi.”

He sighed and veered right, the complete opposite direction of my house.

“Uhh, Levi?”

“What is it now, brat?”

“You took a wrong turn.”

“I’m aware of that, Captain Obvious.”

We stopped at my favorite fast food restaurant: Taco Bell. Levi parked in a spot and I got off the bike excitedly and Levi did the same, but with less enthusiasm.

“This is my favorite place!” I exclaimed.

Levi replied flatly, “I know, you’re a cheap date. I know you don’t have any money and probably hungry as frick so I thought I would get us some dinner.”

I lit up, “Thank you so much, Levi!”

I hugged him tightly then realized what I was doing and quickly let go. 

He didn’t seem bothered but raised a thin eyebrow, “It certainly doesn’t take a lot for you to be happy.”

I blushed and scratched my cheek embarrassed, “Yeah.”

Levi grabbed my hand for the third time that night and led me to the entrance of the heavenly building called Taco Bell.

When we reached the cashier, she asked, “What can I get for you, handsome gentlemen?”

Levi answered, “1 taco and a medium diet coke,” he turned toward me, “Order whatever you want. Just not the whole menu.”

I beamed, “Well, I want 2 Nacho cheese Dorito tacos, a Mexican pizza, and a large Sierra Mist.”

“Alright, you’re total is $10.56”

Levi swiped a card and she smiled, “I’ll be right out with your food.”

We sat down at a booth and Levi scratched his head, “I could’ve sworn the total was $13.56.”

“Well, that girl, in particular, likes me and always gives me discounts.”

“Lucky you. Y’know, I’m surprised you’re not obese by how much you eat.”

“I didn’t get a good breakfast or lunch,” I defended, “so yeah.”

Levi snorted and I smiled, “Thanks again for taking me here. I usually don’t have any cash to eat out anymore. I actually don’t have any money anymore.”

Levi crossed his arms, “Rough, you’re an able-bodied young man, you can get a job.”

“Yeah, I know, but they’re either really boring or too much work.”

He shook his head and exhaled quickly in amusement, “So, kid, do you have a—?”

“Mr. Jaeger?”

“Be right back.”

I got up quickly and grabbed our food, “Thanks, sweetheart.”

She blushed and waved, “Have a good night.”

“You too, doll.”

‘What a player.’

I rolled my eyes and ran back over to Levi, who was surprisingly patient, and sat our food down, “So what was it you were trying to ask before?”

“It was nothing.”

I shrugged and dug into my first taco. We stayed quiet for a few more moments until Levi finally broke the silence.

“You don’t have to be so timid around me, kid.”

I smirked and did a Regina George impression, “Fine, then what’s your fav color?”

“Really?” Levi raised an eyebrow.

“…”

He sighed, “Black. What about you?”

I grinned, “Black and grey.”

He gave a small smile and shook his head, “You’re so ridiculous and stupid.”

I smiled brightly, “It’s my specialty.”

Levi genuinely laughed and so did I.

“Hey Levi, how old are you?”

“27.”

I stopped eating my pizza, “You’re so young. Only 10 years older than me.”

“Whatever brat.”

“How did you end up as an assassin anyway?” I asked.

“Long story.”

“I’ve got nothing but time.”

He sighed, “Fine, but I’ll give you the short version. I was around 9 or 10 when my parents were murdered right in front of me by an assassin. I was fascinated by how  
he did it, so graceful, so elegant and clean. He was perfect and I was so amazed. I wanted to be just like him, so I decided to become an assassin just like that man.”

I stared at Levi, “That’s so messed up.”

“I know.”

I sipped on my soda then yawned, “What time is it?”

“11:27.”

I choked on my drink and beat on my chest trying to work it out, “I have to get home!”

Levi nodded and threw away his meal and I did the same then ran to his bike. Levi jogged over and he started it up then we took off into the night.

We finally arrived at my house and I got off, “Thank you, Levi, for everything.”

He smiled softly and nodded, “If you join us, I’ll buy Taco Bell for you every week. It’s nice talking to someone sane like you.”

I smiled, “I might have to take you up on that. And what about Erwin?”

“Someone not uptight.”

I laughed and he chuckled.

“Eren, come here.”

I stepped closer, invading his personal space.

He grabbed me and hugged me tightly, “Be careful, alright?’

“I will.”

He let go and nodded, “Goodnight, Eren.”

I waved, “Goodnight, Levi.”

He sped off, leaving me with an empty house. I entered and started stripping down to my boxers as soon as I got to my bedroom. I fell on the bed and sighed.

Tomorrow will be better.

It has to be.

\---.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.---

I chewed my Cheerios and my mom spoke, “Eren, I have something to tell you.”

“You can tell me anything, Mom.”

She inhaled deeply, “I got fired last night.”

My spoon clattered to the table and I stared shocked at my mother, “What?”

“I was fired.”

My eyes started to water and so did my mom’s. 

She ran over to me and hugged me tightly, “I’m so sorry, baby. I don’t know what to do.”

I rubbed her back, “It’s alright Mom. I’ll find some way to keep money funneling into the bank. I promise,” then I realized that I actually did have a way, “Be right back,  
Mom.”

I ran upstairs and searched through my jeans pocket from last night. I finally found what I was looking for and grabbed my phone and dialed the number on the paper.

“Yes, Eren?”

“When do I start?”

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, let me know down in the comment section below on what you think of this! Hopefully, there aren't any grammar mistakes because I'm using Grammarly. Not sponsored btw. 
> 
> I'm not supposed to tell you this, but *whispers* the candy Eren got from Jean and Marco is important.*normal voice* I'm sure you won't understand, but I do. MUWAHAHAHAHA!
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading and again let me know what you think. That means you too Anon Y. Mous! I'm also trying to write longer chapters, tell me if you like that. I hope you have a great day because you're very special in my heart! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ)
> 
> PEACE! ✌


End file.
